gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge Over Troubled Water
Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel (Aretha Franklin version) is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes with back-up from her church choir. Mercedes brings Kurt to church with her because Burt, his dad, is in hospital collapsed. Kurt is lashing out at his religious friends out of pain and fear. He ends up enjoying the performance and also the experience. Lyrics The Church Choir (Mercedes): Oh troubled water, give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be Yeah, yeah (Yeah) Still water why be (Why be) Yes it do, yeah Mercedes: When you're down and out When you're in the street When evening falls so hard I will comfort Mercedes with the Church Choir harmonizing: I'll take your part Yeah, whoa, when darkness comes And there's no one Mercedes (with the Church Choir): No one you love around Just like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down (Like a bridge over troubled water) I will lay me down, yeah yeah, ooh Come on Sail on Silver Boy Sail on by Your time has come to shine And all your dreams are on their way Mercedes with the Church Choir (Mercedes): See how they shine, (Oh!) (If you ever need a friend) (The Church Choir: Need a friend ) Mercedes with the Church Choir harmonizing: Look around, look around I'm sailing right behind Mercedes with the Church Choir (Mercedes): Like a bridge over troubled water (I'll be there to lay me down) Like a bridge over troubled water (I will lay me down) The Church Choir (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Yeah, yeah) Give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha let it be (Let it be, yeah, yeah, let it be) Still water runs deep (Still water runs deep) Yes it do (Yes they do) Mercedes with the Church Choir: Oh, yeah, yeah The Church Choir (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Oh troubled water) Give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be (Let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it be yeah) Still water run deep, yes it do (Hey hey) Mercedes with the Church Choir: Ohhhhh, yeah... The Church Choir (Mercedes): Oh troubled (Troubled) water (I'll be there when you need a friend) Give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha (To lay me down) Let it be (I'll be your bridge over troubled water) Still water runs deep (hey hey yeah) Yes it do (Yes they do) Mercedes with the Church Choir: Oh troubled water... Trivia *This is the second of the six songs in which Mercedes' church choir is featured in a song. The first being Like a Prayer, the third Stereo Hearts, the fourth I Want to Know What Love Is, ''the fifth ''I'm His Child, ''and the sixth and final song is ''Someday We'll Be Together. *Amber Riley's sister plays one of the choir members. She can be seen in the front row, behind Amber's right. **Amber's sister makes two more appearances during I Want to Know What Love Is and Someday We'll Be Together. *This song marks the first time that Mercedes sings two solos in an episode, as earlier in the episode she sings I Look to You. The second time is in Bash. Gallery Bridge Over Troubled Water.jpg Images (1)S.jpg Kurtchurch1.jpg 556613 1286656090013 full.jpg glees2e308.jpg s320x240898.jpg tumblr l9vmw1zawr1qbekp6o1 500.png Bridge over troubled water.jpg brigde.png bridge over.png tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif bridge over troubled water.png bridge over troubled water.png bridge over troubled water.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two